1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols after varying and displaying the symbols.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a slot machine has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. patent application publication No. 2011/0250947. In such a slot machine, when a player inputs coins, bills, or the like into an insertion slot of the slot machine and operates a spin button, in a symbol display area provided on a front face of a housing, a plurality of symbols are displayed in a scrolling manner and thereafter, each of the symbols is automatically stopped. Based on a combination of the symbols which have been stopped, a variety of awards such as a bonus are determined.
In general, as symbols, a plurality of kinds of symbols such as bonus trigger symbols, wild symbols, and the like, in addition to normal symbols, are set. The wild symbols are almighty symbols serving as substitutes for the other symbols. Accordingly, when the wild symbols are rearranged, expectations that winning would occur and a payout could be obtained are raised. Therefore, in the gaming machine, what sort of presentation effects the wild symbols are rearranged in is of importance in enhancing gaming characteristics of the gaming machine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine in which elaborate presentation effects for rearranging symbols beneficial for a player, such as wild symbols, are rearranged are devised and which has a high game feeling.